


There is no way! This is a walk in the Park?

by Inanana



Series: There is no way! A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader Fic. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Casual, College AU!, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Flower Crowns, Haikyuu x Reader, Haikyuu!! x Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Fem! Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader - Freeform, Kuroo tetsurō x reader, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, What is love, baby dont hurt me, comedy?, kuroo tetsurou x reader - Freeform, modern!, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanana/pseuds/Inanana
Summary: It’s the second day of rent-a-boyfriend and this isn’t a walk in a park like it should be. There are things that make you question life and few new things that lead to an answer.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Series: There is no way! A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader Fic. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	There is no way! This is a walk in the Park?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m screaming im starting to get the hang of ao3 so okay it’s now the second part of the series and my mind right now is just 👁👄👁
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying so far? I mean, I certainly am and people commented on part 1 that squeezed my heart and made me go 💕💞💞💗

Kuroo Tetsuro is _typing...  
  
_

_ Good morning, darling _

_ Im not your darling _

_ its like 7 in the morning why you texting me so early in the morning _

_Cant I?_

_No ❤️  
im going back to sleep_

_dont forget about your test <33_

_LMAO IF YOU DO THO_

_CAN YOU SHUTTUP_

.  
  


“G’morning... It’s so not a wonderful day,”

8 in the morning and class starts in about 30 minutes from now yet you’re here scratching your sides, eye bags deep and hair in a mess as it always is so early into the day. Yawning loudly, you raise a hand, pointing at the pitcher of cool water that stood melting on the counter next to a basket of fruits.   
  


“Can you pass me water?”  
  


”Sure.”

Alisa hums and does as she’s asked without another word of complaint, grabbing an empty cup from the cupboard and pouring the glass close to the brim. Meanwhile, you begin your tired walk towards the bathroom, letting out another yawn while doing so.

.

You grab the mug handed to you the moment you arrived in the kitchen, looking fresher than you did earlier that morning as you begin chugging down the liquid inside the glass in a single gulp. Getting hit in the face with that bitter-taste sliding down your throat so early into the day was not so much a good feeling but the first thing you remembered the moment you had awoken up was the fact that in a couple hours or so, the economic test will be slapping you in the face like a bitch with an attitude and you couldn’t wait to fight back.

Alisa laughs at your energy - oh, how much you differed from morning, groggy, just-woke-up Y/N to the after-shower Y/N -, seated calmly at the countertop with the remote for the tv in hand. It seems like she’d been watching Netflix for the whole of the morning so far and your eye twitches in what you could only assume as jealousy.  
  


Curse these fashion students for not having any classes yet again that day. If you had known, you would’ve applied for her course instead.

“I’ve prepared what you’re going to wear for today,” Your eyes immediately fleet towards her as she sips on her own cup of coffee. “Doll up, baby. You’ve gotta look good everyday.”

“Again? Ugh. Why do I always have to wear what you choose?”

“What’s wrong with what I choose?” She quirks up a brow and you find that you have no comeback to her words. You pretend you’re looking around for treasure, holding the end of the towel wrapped around your body close.

“Where those clothes at? I’m ready.”

“That’s more like it, doll face.”

.

You’re wearing a high-waist brown plaid straight skirt that reaches mid-length of your thighs and a plain creme colored sweater. Your white-ish creme socks go up to your knees and these sneakers are yet again your go-to for the day.

“Aw, c’mon! A skirt? Really?” You complain as she tidies up the rest of your outfit, dusting off shit only _her_ eyes manage to see. “Couldn’t you let me wear something cooler? Like cargo pants?”

“Soon darling,” Alisa pats your head, pushing you out the door and shoving your keys inside the tote bag you were to carry for the day. “I’m surprised you know what those are but you should carry on and head out to class. Shoo, shoo, why don’t cha? You’ve got a test, am I right?”

-

“Ding, ding, ding!” Your hands open up the metallic sliding door with the loudest bang, enough to resonate within the hallways of the grand building. You’re staring at the teacher, tumbler of coffee in hand. “Y/N L/N is unable to be late yet again!”  
  


The professor laughs at your appearance by the doorway, along with a couple of your amused classmates who play along and cheer, clapping their hands and hollering praises that bubbles joyfully in you. Naturally, you bow and wave, wiping a fake tear as though awed by the kindness of your adoring fans.

“Thank you!” You bow, pressing your hand to your lips and throwing kisses into the air. “Thank you! Please! I don’t deserve this.”

The young professor laughs yet again before he’s ushering you inside with waves of his hand, “Alright, alright. Grand entrance today, Y/N. Head on to your seat now.”

You salute as a couple of people continue to cheer and chant “go Y/N!” and “we stan!” Until you’re finally seated at your usual seat in the amphitheater like room, setting your bag down on the red carpeted floor right after pulling out a black fine-tip pen. 

-

“What a day, what a day,” You sigh out happily, stretching your arms high above your head before you grip on the strap of your bag in a loose hold. “Glad it’s over, it’s Friday! Or should I say, friyay?” 

“I didn’t take you as someone who talks to themselves.”

A cool breath tickles your ear and at once, chills rack down your spine at the foreign feeling. You dug your heel on the ground and swivel in your place to face the owner of the voice who’s whispered in your ear, eyes meeting with a pair of cat-like hazel ones that are glinting in playful charm. There isn’t anyone in the world you know who would do something like that to you but you still relax of course, upon realizing who the culprit was for your behavior. However, at the same time, you visibly deflate, eyes going flat and turning around once more to face forward and continue your walk.

“Ah, it’s you.”

“Well, who else would it be?” Kuroo responds, falling into step beside your figure as you and him take a stance outside the large campus of your school and onto the pedestrian streets of Tokyo. “How’s the test?”

You tilt your head up slightly to look at him at your side, mouth pressed firm into a thin line. You’re silent, but only to add that dramatic flare to your words.

“That test was a bitch,” You pipe after a second or too then next thing he knows it, your face breaks into that of a cocky, happy smirk and you’re pointing at yourself with a thumb. “And I’m the one who nailed it.”

The bedhead whoops beside you quite loudly, enough to gain the attention of the people around but he pays no mind. Lifting his hands for a double high five, you gladly slap yours against his with the excited energy that matched his own, practically bouncing up and down like a child who received an amazing gift from their parents. You beam up at him. 

“I told you!” He’s cheering, pointing down at you with a large smile on his face. His hazel brown orbs are crinkling in delight and so are yours. “I told you you’d ace the test! I manifested that shit for you!”

“Damn right I did! And thank you!” You huff out immediately with your chest puffed out and your head held high. Kuroo smiles next to you proudly like he were the one who took the exam, ruffling your hair in an affectionate manner and even after a second later, the energy is far from dying down. You mean, he’s still buzzing with an excitement as a cheeky little smile forms on his face.

“Well, how about for a little reward?” He says while lifting a slender finger and you hum, quirking your left brow upwards in both curiosity and confusion.

“Whaddya mean?”

“Well...” And maybe you were just blind this whole time but out from behind his back, he pulls something, or rather, somethings out of a plastic bag, handing them to you like a child showing his mother flowers he plucked in a field.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you open it to find out?”

You decide for yourself not to spit out a comeback towards his words and rather do as he says, finding your E/C eyes shining brighter than it ever did that day. You were glad you decided not to say anything back, for the smell of chocolate chip cookies waft through your nose upon the opening of the plastic container and your mouth almost drools at the sight of the numerous treats inside waiting to be eaten. You whip your head to face Kuroo with the happiest look on your face and it’s enough to keep him satisfied.

“Omygod?? Thank you so much!” You almost cry, hugging the box close to your chest in appreciation. “I swear to God I will savor these forever and forever. How the hell can I make it up to you?”

“Go on a date with me today?” He asks and you gawk at him, eyes wide and your mouth dropping. 

“The hell? That’s it?” He nods his head.

“Uh fuck yeah! Let’s go!” You holler, pulling on his arm only to freeze in your steps. “Where we going?”

.

“Ooh, we’re at a park!” Your eyes sparkle at the large land covered in beautiful brown seasonal trees, taking note of the numerous people out that day lounging around the area. From couples to parents, children to vendors, pets, horses, there was a lot crap going on in the park.

“Is this where we’ll be staying for today?” You ask and Kuroo nods his head.

“Where else? C’mon, grandma, this park is dying for us to get inside.”

He pulls at your hand and you chuckle, letting him drag you through the built cemented path at the beginning as you finally enter the place full of people.

“In a rush much?” You whine, realizing for a fact that you’ve already passed way too many things and eventually, he only slows down to flick you on your forehead gently. “Ouch? What was that for?”

“For you being an idiot,” He’s quick to say and you punch him in the shoulder teasingly.

“How rude of you. Mind you, I’m only doing this cuz I owe you one for the cookies.”

“And here I thought you’re going out with me today because you’re already starting to fall for my charming self,” He laughs and you merely role your eyes to his statement.

“No with a heart.”

Your rejection leaves room for another round of golden silence in the air that rises naturally, and you continue to pass more and more people down the path of your trek deeper into the heart of the park. The slight passing breeze ruffles what remained of the leaves on the trees and tickles the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine as you let out an airy breath, watching the fall leaves that were once a healthy vibrant green float down the air and onto the ground. Wrapped in the flurry of your thoughts, you begin to wonder a couple of things. 

“Hey Kuroo,” You pipe, breaking the very short silence that came between the two of you, looking up ahead at the path from having your head down cast the whole time. Sometimes, looking at your feet gets tiring. “I gotta ask, you’re the same age as me right?”

Of course, this question’s had the liberty of giving the male a chuckle, “Of course not. Why would you think that? I’m 69 years old.”

“Got it gramps,” You reply with a roll of your eyes and a small bubble of laughter. You look at him. “No seriously, you’re like 19 right?”

“Yup. Why?” 

“Oh nothing,” You respond, head following the small children running past you and Kuroo, each holding onto a flower crown in their tiny hands while sounds of mirthful laughter and loud indistinct chattering ring alike in the calm atmosphere of the park. Looking up at the sky with a slight squint of your eyes, it was definitely a good day to be out, what with the sun shining brightly and the occasional fleeting clouds that would pass over the giant glowing orb. No signs of rain for the day, and clearly, people took advantage of such a thing.

“What course are you taking?”

“I’m in business and economics.”

You’re digging the heels of your feet to the ground almost at once and once you do come to a halt, you’re gawking at him. Your sudden movements pull him to a stop as well, and he’s turning around to look at you with confusion in his eyes and a quirked up brow. 

“What?”

“Wait so you’re telling me you could’ve helped me yesterday?” You ask. “But you didn’t? You bastard.”

“Yeah pretty much,” The bedhead snorts from in front of you and you practically pout, brows furrowing together in a loose hold while your arms cross over your chest. “What the heck, how come you never told me? I must’ve sounded like an idiot, complaining in front of a business and economic student like that.”

The male is the one to start the walking again, albeit this time beside you and instinctively, your legs also take it upon themselves to move. However, Kuroo seems to be the one following the pace you set for yourself, staying along your side.

“No, like I said, I thought you sounded cute.”

“Why didn’t you tell me-or help me?”

“Hehe,” He half-wheezes like an old man and your nostrils just about flares at the sound of his actions. However, he still continues to speak and you let him be. “I didn’t feel the need to. You looked like you knew your shit and I didn’t want ruin your mojo.”

“Wow, so you’re actually smarter than you look,” You mutter under your breath in slight awe, fingers cupping your chin and he twists his neck slowly to face you with a beaming look on his face, but a clear vein popping on his forehead.

“What’s that? What did you say?”

You swallow the saliva building up your throat and laugh along, waving your hands dismissively in the air.

“Oh nothing! Nothing!” You say as your eyes roam around the area you found yourself in, eventually finding comfort in an ice cream truck nearby that could be used as a distraction from the male’s question. You point at it rather excitedly. “Oh! Look! Ice cream! C’mon, let’s get some!”

Without another word, he lets you bring him towards the truck playing a merry, and definitely ear-catching tune and what greets you upon your arrival in front of the truck is a jolly old man behind the window who happens to have just finished serving three small children running away with each having an ice cream for their own selves.  
  


“Wow, your mustache is fantastic,” Is the first thing that comes at your mouth, eyes sparkling and the man in the truck lets out a merry laugh.

“Why thank you!” He says before leaning against the cool rim of the window. “So what can I get for the doll faced lady and her boyfriend?”

“Oh we’re not together,” You’re quick to interrupt with a slight chuckle, waving a hand in the air. Your eyes are crinkling at what you think was a joke while the old man stares. You made the sound of another short giggle. “You got it all wrong, mister.”

“Oh?” Both the ice cream man and Kuroo manage to pipe out at the same time, looking at you with wonder in both their eyes - more so in Kuroo’s actually - and now all three of you share the same priceless expressions on your faces. You’re reminded of that spider man meme except there was no pointing of fingers done. 

“Princess, I swear, why do you keep forgetting?” Kuroo sighs and this time, it was your turn to shoot him a confused, dirty look. You make the move to speak up but he, however, pays no attention to you and faces the vendor with a laugh. “Sorry, she keeps forgetting. We just newly got together yesterday after being friends for years so it takes time to get used to the fact that we’re finally a couple.”

“Oh yes, I understand,” The ice cream man nods his head, still leaning his arms against the window of the truck. “But I’m glad you two got together. How long have you guys been friends?”

“Since we were children.”

Your eyes are wide and you’re feeling much like a deer frozen in headlights. Like, what the hell was this man saying? This dude was straight up lying to the ice cream man and the ice cream man was actually believing in him?

Known each other since children your ass, the fuck. You didn’t even know he existed until like three days ago when your roomie decided to set you up for this rent-a-boyfriend deal. 

“We’ve liked each other since we were children but just now we decided to face our feelings,” A small dust adorns Kuroo’s cheeks and you inwardly scoff, throwing your head back to mouth, s _uch an actor_ without either of them taking notice _._ At least, you think neither of them noticed. “I’m honestly so glad. She’s adorable isn’t she? I don’t know what I would do if we hadn’t met.”

“Well you two seem certainly in love,” The ice cream man coos with an awestruck look in his eyes and from beside Kuroo, your face breaks.

The cat-like bedhead side steps to hide the expression on your face as the ice cream man thankfully doesn’t seem like he spotted such a look that would have risen some suspicion.

The vendor turns behind him and goes deeper into the ice cream truck, as though to grab something and the sound of rummaging is heard between the three of you.  
  


While ice cream man was gone, you turn towards Kuroo and open your mouth to speak when he shushes you with a finger pressed against your lips.

  
“Later, later,” He whispers, gesturing with his head the seller nearby who might hear your words and you guffaw with your eyes wide and your hand pushing his hand down from your mouth.

“Oh, don’t you shush me!“ You growl, barring your teeth with a vein popping up on your forehead. “ I shush you!”

You reach out to pinch his cheeks painfully and now this banter turns out to become a short civil war where the two of you are pulling at each other quite literally. Your right hand is holding onto the hair that nearly covers his right eye while the left hand is stretching his cheek. Meanwhile, his only pair of hands were on either sides of your face, and the both of you are now growling like mad dogs. It’s a sight to see for the bystanders.

”I’m back!”

The two of you retreat to snap your arms at either sides of your body, stiff and tense. You and him alike. 

The jolly old man appears before you two again in all his glory, as your savior and the war stopper, popping in with a mirthful laugh to boot.

  
“Because I find you the cutest couples ever...”The ice cream man continues where he trailed off, now back at it again to lean against the window open for both you and Kuroo, although this time, holding in his hands two packs of ice cream packaged in a frozen blue and white wrapper really prettily. “You’re gonna get these on the house, okay? Go enjoy your treats, you lovebirds!”

“Wow,” A genuine look of surprise flashes across Kuroo’s face and before he whistles lowly, he spares you a side glance. You return it with a short glare. The man insists for the teenage student to grab the cold treats from his hand and Kuroo does so without a complaint, bowing his head in gratitude at the vendor. “Thank you so much!” He then shifts his gaze to look at you again. “Aren’t you glad, sweetheart?” He says while he reaches out for your hand to hold it, squeezing it lovingly like he hadn’t just squeezed your face moments ago. “We got free ice cream.”

“Y-Yeah!” You manage to stutter out, flashing a grateful smile towards the happy ice cream man and bidding him a thankful goodbye before you were pulled away by your “boyfriend.” The man behind the truck continues to wave a high hand goodbye and so do you, of course and once you were sure the two were out of his sight, you pull away from Kuroo with another growl from the back of your throat.

“Not to be rude but what the heck? You were straight up lying to him, bro.”

“Erm,” The bedhead rubs the back of his neck as you place both hands on your hips, awaiting for his response. “Okay I definitely did not expect him to give us free ice cream. But like I don’t know, a discount maybe?”

Your eye twitches,”For ice cream?! It’s like 247 yen!”

”Listen, listen,” He begins. “At this day and age,” The sound of crinkling erupts from Kuroo’s end, putting a stop to the short jesting as you watch him open up his packet and take out his treat. He waves the cold dessert and carries on. “As I was saying, at this day and age, one’s gotta learn how to save. I meant for a 1 for 1 discount, maybe?”   
  
You squint your eyes, “Wouldn’t it better if the discount was like the 2 for 1 kind though? I mean one for one isn’t even like sale worthy, you’re still giving away an ice cream but for free.”

“Yeah but with 2 in 1, you’re giving away,” He pauses for a moment to sit down on the ground. “Like 3 ice creams away instead.”   
  


And now you’re also pausing. Because you’re confused.

”Well yeah but for the price of two. So you get three ice creams but for the price of two. One for one is...one for one is like-“

The both of you turn silent, buffering and loading as your heads are just trying to process what the hell you were talking about. Kuroo’s looking up at you with his eyes squinting and his nose wrinkled, a quarter of his ice cream already eaten.

“What’s your point?”   
  


“I don’t know?” You reply but you’re rather unsure of what was going on now. “Why am I even complaining? It’s free ice cream.”

Kuroo sniffles, chortling.

“You were complaining?”

There was definitely no helping the sigh that went past your lips, locking a single hand on the hair atop your head. With the other hand, you toyed with the strap of your bag, head turning to face where the ice cream truck was parked. 

“I mean I do feel kinda bad,” Taking one of the packs held out for you with a downcast gaze, you continue to toy with the packet now, biting the bottom of your lip before coming into a conclusion. You looked up at Kuroo. “We were lying to him. I gotta pay him back.”

You make the movement of running back towards the truck when a hand stops you from continuing, your head swiveling immediately to face Kuroo with a raised brow.

“Yeah?”

“I mean technically we weren’t lying. I am your boyfriend for a month,” He puckers his lips out and a suggestive smile rises on his face. “And if things go well, maybe even more.”

You roll your eyes at his words, pushing and pulling yourself away from his grip with little to no effort. He stands and straightens up back to his full height while you continue to speak in clear haste.

“In your dreams, hobo. Now I gotta head back and pay for the ice cream. Stay there and wait like a good doggie.”

And before he could even say anything else, you’re already running back, waving and yelling at the top of your lungs for the man to notice you.

“Geez..”

.

“Welcome back,” Kuroo’s standing by a tree, waiting patiently with one of his hands tucked inside his jersey jacket comfortably and the other finishing up the lasts of his ice cream sandwich. “Did the ice cream man accept your cash?”

A look of disappointment flashes across your face as you tread up to him in stomps, ice cream pack in hand earlier now gone. Clearly, you were sad eating on your way back. You hop in front of him, throwing your hands in the air.

“No! No, he didn’t! He gave it to me to free, I feel so touched and so soft. He gives me sweet old grandpa vibes and Kuroo, I’m literally gonna jump off of a roof for him.”

“Wow easy there, hero,” The 19 year old chuckles, before taking a seat down on the ground and patting the empty spot next to him. He’s looking at you expectantly. “Yeah, he seems pretty sweet considering he gave us free ice cream.”

“You’re a jerk, you know that right?” You harrumph in sad and he merely shrugs, watching you plop beside him with another hmph and a disappointed look on your face. He pulls out his phone.

”But changing the topic now,  did you save my name on your phone?”

“Hm?” You twist your body to face him, before you’re pulling your bag open to grab your phone out. “Oh, uh- I think? Let me check.”

He watches as you quickly swipe through the home screen in search for the messages app, unexpectedly getting your phone shoved up his face proudly once you managed to find it. He leans away with a slight chuckle, taking the phone from your hands to recognize the chat you had with him the night before.

Though, he frowns.

“You know, I think you’re a little stupid.”

“Hah?!” You bellow with a vein popping in your forehead for the umpteenth time that day, ready to lung at him with your fists out yet he’s holding you back with a hand pressed against your head. “Hey! You looking for fight, tough guy?”

“You didn’t even save me properly. That no effort you placed to name me, we love that ...” He rolls his eyes, clicking on the edit button at the corner of the screen. A cheeky smile rises at the corner of his lips and he’s muttering. “This is an easy fix though. Hold on.”

You thrash around once again and reach out for him, though the hand pressed against your face was _clearly_ proving to be an obstacle in your clear goal for destruction. Kuroo doesn’t pay any mind however, and he continues to type away until he lets out a satisfied air through his nose and relaxes the arm against your face.

You, who was pushing against this very arm that he relaxes, had the audacity to fall forward and you almost tackle him for the phone, grabbing the device midway in the air as you land with your eyes closed and a huff of air out your mouth. You open them however when you realize you weren’t the slightest bit hurt and focus on your phone instead, looking at it with near-tears in your eyes.

“Oh, my baby!” You coo to one of your favorite devices, nuzzling it close to you before examining it from afar. “What did the evil man do to you?”

You’re clicking at the screen, firstly going to your contacts and then scanning through the list of people. You’re quite near the brim of satisfaction when you think that nothing’s changed and just as you near the end of your personal contacts, you come across a name built much different than the rest.

_ My Prince  _

Your nose wrinkles and you snort.

“The hell? What’s with this nickname? That’s kinda funny.” 

  
Twisting your neck around to face him only to be met with a knowing look on Kuroo’s face, he clears his throat and the expression you had on drops all too fast.

“Sweetheart, baby,” He says slowly and calmly at first. “Look where you are right now.”

Of course his words hit you like a truck fast, and you freeze your movements altogether like a child caught doing something bad. Looking around you, specifically underneath yourself, it’s then that you realize that you are straight up lying on his lap, stomach on his thighs with your ass sticking up and yeah..and all that.

“Shit,” You curse and curse and curse, head lolling backwards for a slight groan. “And I just had to be wearing a skirt, didn’t I?”

“And you just had to be wearing a skirt,” Kuroo repeats and you feel him pull the edge of the smooth cloth downwards. At this motion, you practically scream and now you’re scrambling around, flailing your arms to try and land a hit on his face which he miraculously dodges each and every time.   


“Woah! Hey there, nelly! What’re you doing, you pervert! Hentai! Weirdo! Get off me! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!

You’re chanting pervert like a mantra, over and over again but the bedhead doesn’t seem the slightest bit affected. He’s pushing your flailing arms downward with his own, trying to calm your hectic and frenzied self with the lowest voice. 

“Hey, baby, easy there,” He’s quick to coo, voice calm and soothing. “First, youshould get off of me instead and second, I am  _hurt_ ,” He puckers his bottom lip out. “You think of me as that person. Your skirt was riding up the more you kept moving so I pulled it down to cover your thighs. Wouldn’t want you to be flashing people a treat now, would you?”

“Tsk!” You hiss, your face a steaming bright red as you push yourself up and away from him in a second or less. You pace and stomp around in the grass, voice almost hoarse from the screeching you were doing. It’s a surprise no one’s come to look at your way much.  


“First, I am not your baby and second, tell me! Tell me ahead, omygod!” You tilt your head back and pull at your hair for a moment before you’re looking at him again. “And don’t do that again! Just tell me, got it! Ugh!” Covering your face as the embarrassment trickles through your body, an unnecessary heat washes over you and you sit back down on the ground.  


“That was so weird, what the fuck man. There was like some weird shit going on there. And what the heck was that ‘hey, baby, easy there’? That sounded like you were talking to a horse. I am not a horse!”

“Y/N, Y/N, you can stop rambling now, ” Your ears pick up on laughter and your hands are being pried of your face in an instant. You come to look at him with a still flushed face. 

On the other hand, Kuroo’s eyes soften at the way you’re acting. He’s a little guilty because he doesn’t mean to make you feel like he was doing something illegal, so he places one of his hand’s atop your head, and the other over his heart. Looking straight at you and with the most solemn voice he can muster, he speaks.

“Y/N, I swear I am  not that kind of person. I will never doing anything like that. I swear on my whole life that I will never, ever do something as weird as what you were thinking.”

Lifting your gaze to meet his hazel eyes, it was then that he decides to pass on a wink that’s got you pushing his face away from yours with a punch of your fist. 

“Without your permission, of course.”

“Kuroo, I swear to God, I will call the police!”

-

“Why did you name yourself ‘My prince’ in my phone?” You had to ask, seated on the soft but spiky grass that served as a blanket over the cool dirt ground. You’re weaving through a couple of flowers mindlessly, watching Kuroo across you leaning against the bark of a wooden tree in content. 

The male hums in response to your question, the back of his throat rumbling deeply and his adam’s apple bopping up and down as he fishes out his phone from the pocket of his jersey jacket to tap away at the screen - his password you presumed. Moments later, he’s flipping it around to show you your contact information on his phone, shoving it up your face just as you did with him earlier.   
  


Cheeky bastard but you leer away to give yourself some space from the phone that was near kissing your cheek and you squint, reading slowly the bold letters of a name.

“Damsel..in Distress..”

”It’s cuz I named you that,” He tilted his head shortly to the side, a lopsided grin thrown onto his face. “And now we’re matching. Anyone who looks through your contacts will now think you’re taken.”

You snigger, delicate fingers grabbing a pretty pink flower from the pile next to your thigh. You weave it through the semi-finished circle, before picking up another one and repeating the process.

”I don’t know how many times I have to say this but I am not your damsel in distress. We’re not together.”

“Hey, you never know in the future.”

Silence befalls on the two of you but this time in the form of a staring contest. Your stark E/C eyes bore at him intently just as he is doing the same to you without a hint of another word. Haiba’s question the night before flashes through your head, and with the opportunity presenting itself perfectly, you use the moment to seize a good look of the features that make up his face; Thin fine brows, and underneath lay sleepy hazel eyes. Sharp nose and thin pink lips that accentuate his defined jaw and the next thing you know it, you feel a rush of heat flooding your cheeks.

”So I take it you’re starting to see how good looking I actually am?”   
  


That doesn’t quite hit the center but it’s clpse, and the way the corner of his lip lifts upward makes you click your tongue and look down at flowers seated in your hands in embarrassment.

”No. Why would I look at your ugly ass,” You grumbled out. “I was just thinking how weird this whole thing is.”

”What is?” He leans his head against the tree.

You debate whether or not to continue, but ultimately you shake your head and again, start up the threading of flower after flower in a blur of movements.

”Nothing. Never mind.”

You’re back into finishing up the last touches of your flower crown, which bodes you well just as the flower pile next to you starts to visibly thin. It’s been a while since you last made one, and seeing your latest piece of work all down and done has gotten you feeling proud. Once you were sure it was steady and stern, you raise it high above your head and present your proud feelings to the only person with you that day.

  
“Look!” You hold the flower crown gently with both hands, tugging on Kuroo’s ripped jeans to gain his attention. He makes a small, deep sound to let you know you got it, lifting his head to gaze at you with sleep-adorned eyes.   
  


“Yes, baby?”

”No just don’t,” You shake your head, mouth momentarily pressing into a thin line before you disregard his words and show him the thing you’ve been working on for a while now. He shifts in his spot to sit up straighter, leaning in close to examine the carefully done flower crown made with some random flowers you and Kuroo picked out long ago.

He hums in approval, pointing,”You made that?”

”You made that?” You mock in return, changing the pitch of your voice and rolling your eyes right after. “Well, who else. It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

”Is it for me?” He asks, looking up at the sky while gripping his chin with his fingers. “I’m sure I can pull off a flower crown.”

“Clown.”

Moving to press your fingers against the sides of the crown for a gentle hold, you lift it up high above your head and the man takes it upon himself to dip his head lower. You, however, quirk a brow up, snigger and place it on your head instead.

  
Seconds pass and there’s still the missing feeling of light weight around his temple, so Kuroo lifts his head in wonder and confusion at this. He spots the ring of flowers around your temple and frowns.

“What? Hey, that’s my crown.”

”As if. I made this with nothing but blood, sweat and tears,” You retort immediately with a stick of your tongue out and he pouts childishly, shoulders slumping forward while you bask in your hoorah with your eyes close and the feeling of a proud, regal queen. But seeing that look on Kuroo’s face even after you opened your eyes gets you sighing, looking at a nearby bush blooming with its own set of flowers.

-

“And that’s why I definitely cannot wait for summer!” Yeah, so you basically finished up telling him your plans for summer while you two are on a walk around the park to god knows where; visiting your parents, hanging with friends, staying inside, going to the beach and whatnot, the man listened to it all with full ears, walking alongside your self who was hopping and skipping like a little kid out. The way you’re swinging your tote bag doesn’t help appease the mental image either.   
  


“Can’t wait to do all those things with you, babe,” He half-jokes, pushing the crown of flowers around his head up slightly in the meantime and you snort at his words. It doesn’t take a brain to understand your disagreement with the male. You clear your throat.   
  


“Sorry, had to laugh. You do know your months right. Summer’s like what? Six months from now? Hello, earth to Kuroo? This boyfriend thing only lasts for like a month and once summer arrives, I’m already walkin’ round with 50 thousand yen! Or maybe...” You trail a bit slower, coming to a stop just as you hit a realization. “-none..cuz I like to spend...shit. How am I supposed to save 50k yen?”

“You don’t need to think about that right now,” He points out. “That is, if you fall for me.”

You huff and roll your eyes, “Like I’d ever. I’m gonna get that yeehaw cash man and nothing’s going to get in my way.”

“Alright, alright,” Kuroo mimics the raising and waving of a white flag and chuckles, content with watching you move around in front of him. Brows furrowing to form a crease in-between, he’s thinking. “Let’s see, so today is December 5, right?”

You hum and bow a nod of agreement, placing your hands on your thighs to bend down a bit and take a closer look at a pink ranunculus flower that’s managed to catch your interest. Once you find that boring, you stand back to your full height and look around for anything to please yourself with.

“So I have until about January 3 left to make you fall in love me,” He seems reassured and confident in his words while you’re just about scoffing. You find a rock and throw it to the small lake that the center of the park harbors - where you currently were - as Kuroo still continues to speak. He shrugs coolly.

“Alright, alright. That’s not so bad, we’ve got a bit of time.”

An amused air escapes your nose and you chortle, hopping on a short boulder nearby once your rock-tossing moments were over. You move on quick.

“Take it easy too much and I might just be walking out with the 50k already. You may have caught other girls but this chika,” You point at yourself with a thumb. “This chika ain’t gonna break.”

“But can I ask though?” 

You spare him a gracious glance from your currently busy self balancing on a rock. 

  
“How’re you so sure you won’t fall for my charms,” He grins at the end, but his face falls back into that of seriousness just a second later. “I mean, things happen. Things change, how’re you so sure you won’t?”

  
You recognize and see the solemnity in him and his words, halting your movements for a while and placing your other foot down on the small rock you were balancing yourself with one leg earlier.

Eyes locking onto his only for a split second, you resume your previous doings and lower your head again, steadying yourself once more on the rock with a single foot, arms spread out like wings right before answering his question.

“I don’t know. I’ve been a witness to things that happened before and I told myself that I don’t have time to fall in love with someone,” You mumble. “It’s just..I think it’s unnecessary in life, you know? Like you can get on with life without having to actually be with someone. You can be happy on your own or with your friends.”

Kuroo’s lips are made out into a firm, thin line and his hands are shoved into both his pockets on either side of his jacket, hazel eyes narrow and watching you in an unusual silence. The only thing uncharacteristic about his current demeanor was the pretty little flower crown wrapped around his temple. 

“But doesn’t it get lonely?”

Legs bending a bit, you jump off the rock and lift your shoulders to meet your neck, bottom lip puckered out.

“Sometimes but it beats the pain that comes with every relationship.”   
  


...

You open the door to your penthouse and drop the tote bag on the floor, slipping off your shoes to enter the living room where your roomie sat in what used to be tranquil silence. She’s holding onto a cup of liquid you assumed was hot chocolate, shifting her gaze from the tv to your figure standing by.

“Yes?”

“Don’t,” You fume, clapping your hands to every word. “Ever let me wear a skirt again or so be it I will literally never talk to you again.”

  
”And why’s that? Did something happen?”

  
Flashbacks adorn the spaces of your head and your face just about blows up like it did earlier that afternoon, clicking your tongue to her words.

”Nothing you should know about.”

Alisa laughs, her sly green eyes glinting with curiosity at your words. She opens her mouth to speak but you turn on your heel and stomp out of the doorway, just as you manage to catch onto the twinkle of laughter that comes from the other half of the Haiba siblings.

”It’s nothing close to whatever you’re thinking off, you weirdo!”

”Then tell me!” Her voice reaches your room and you shake your head as though she were there to see it. Calling over your shoulder, you yell back a short but firm, “Never!” 

-

  
_3 new messages from My Prince_

  
You sniffle, eyeing the pop-up notification that lights up your phone seated on the space next to your textbook.

“What does he want from me now, ugh.”

Releasing the hold you had on your mechanical pencil, you reach over to check, tapping on the message to direct yourself to his and your chat box.

  
_Lovely evening, no?_

  
_The fuck_

is all you manage to type out, scrunching your nose only to jolt at the buzz of his response.

_Did you enjoy our date today? _

_ Did I? 🤔 _

_ Hmm it was okay🤷♀️_

_ I definitely enjoyed the cookies tho so dont be shy ,, bring some more_

_ There’s more to come in the future dw about it ;)) _

  
_**My prince replied to a text** _

**_ ⤷ I definitely enjoyed the cookies tho so dont be shy ,, bring some more: _ **

_ Are you implying we see each other more in the future 😳 _

Your eye twitches, and so do the corners of your mouth.

_Don’t be shy 😳 dont ever come again_

_You cant stop me_

_F in the chat_

_F_

Cat-like eyes stare down at the screen for what seemed like a minute, debating in him wether he should press send or not. He sighs, nimble fingers flying across the keyboard to tap on a single key repeatedly. _  
_

_I’ll make you change your min │⌫_


End file.
